


The Best Student

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Older Anna, Student Elsa (Disney), Students, Teacher Anna (Disney), Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Younger Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When one of the students in her class concerns her, Anna asks the girl, Elsa, to her office after school one day, to ask what's wrong. She suspects there is trouble at home, but in actuality, Elsa has quite a different issue she needs taking care of. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff, Teacher x Student)





	The Best Student

Anna loved being a teacher. The thought of being the one who would in no small part shape so many young lives felt like a great honour to her. Many people had a lofty dream in life, some great goal that they hoped they would never accomplish. Well, Anna was one of the few people who could proudly say she achieved her dream.

Another great love of Anna's life was literature and the written word. All her life she had been a great scholar of great writers from all over the world. It was fortunate that her job as an English teacher combined those two loves into one.

Her classes were always quite fun to teach, even if some of her younger students messed about more often than she liked. Still, teaching her favourite thing in the whole world did help to balance out much of the stress of her job.

Out of all her classes, her favourite was the straight-A top students. They were known as Set A and they were always a joy to treat. Most of the kids in that class were very intelligent and often held quite thoughtful debates with Anna herself.

It was a relationship between teacher and students that any teacher could dream of, one that benefitted both sides in a mutual manner. However, of late, one particular student in Anna's best class had caught her attention, but not in the way one would suspect.

That student was a young girl named Elsa Frost. She was quite a shy sort of girl, but like the others in the class, was very intelligent for her age, probably the smartest one out of all of them. With her bright blue eyes and blonde hair that always hung low down her back, she was quite attractive as well. Anna hoped that one day Elsa would get some time away from the books and find a nice boy or girl. After all, everyone deserved company.

But, that wasn't the reason Elsa had gotten Anna's interest lately. No, the reason was more to do with her work in class. While she had passed many of her written tests with flying colours, straight A stars all around, there was another factor that she hadn't been doing so well in.

Often, Anna would have her students perform presentations about the topics they had been studying, part of a way of showing how they could convey what they had learned to others and to hopefully build up their self-esteem.

Elsa on the other hand, hadn't been doing so well in this part of the class lately. At first, she'd been doing quite well, explaining her points thoroughly and thoughtfully with such a beautiful and clear voice, like some Queen of old.

That had all changed over the past few times Anna had asked her students to present. For whatever reason, Elsa had been growing quite shy when she was in front of the class, more often than usual. It had certainly been noticeable when during the last presentation session, about the novel they had recently been covering, Of Mice And Men, that Elsa had practically stuttered through her entire powerpoint.

Anna knew that something was off with Elsa. Something was wrong with her, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it before it affected Elsa's grades in not only her class, but across the whole school. So, one day, Anna had asked Elsa to come to her classroom after school.

Elsa always stayed behind, usually taking part in several of the school's clubs. Anna had insisted that Elsa cancel her clubs today though, not wanting there to be anything on her mind when they had their "little talk."

And so, at 3:10 pm, Anna was sitting in her darkened classroom, tapping her pen against her mouth as she read her e-mails from other members of staff to pass the time. Just then, Anna heard a knock at her door, knowing exactly who it was.

"Come in!" She called out, and the door behind her opened. Anna spun around in her chair, seeing Elsa standing in the doorway, her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Ah, Elsa, good to see you."

"Sorry, I'm late, Miss Levy," Elsa replied, looking down. "I... Had to grab some things from my locker. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all, Elsa," Anna told her, not wanting her to worry. She then gestured to a seat in front of her, smiling kindly. "Please, take a seat."

Elsa did as Anna requested, tucking her bag under the table and sitting down in front of Anna. Anna then sat down as well, looking directly at Elsa. From the moment she was back on her chair, Anna could see that Elsa was very nervous about something. Her face was practically shivering with anxiety.

"Now, Elsa," Anna began, speaking in a calm and refined manner. "I've called you here to discuss something important. I'm not here to tell you off in any way, okay? I want you to know that I think of you as one of my best students."

"T-Thank you, Miss Levy," Elsa stuttered.

"However," her teacher continued. "I have noticed you've been struggling a bit lately in class."

"I-I haven't been struggling," Elsa told her. "I... I think I've been doing quite well, honestly."

"I can see that from your grades," Anna agreed. "But it's not about the quality of your work that I'm concerned with. It's just... well, let's talk about you and the presentations."

"O-oh," Elsa then sighed, looking down. It was clear that this was a touchy subject for her, but Anna knew she had to press about this in order to understand what was wrong with Elsa.

Taking a sip of her tea, Anna then put her fingers together, looking at Elsa. "You see, Elsa. At the start of the year, you were always conducting your presentations with such precision and clearness. You had such a beautiful voice as well. But over the past month or so, you've been stuttering and being so quiet. It's been such a drastic change for someone like you."

Elsa didn't reply. She was blushing bright red, clearly embarrassed by the topic.

Anna sighed. "Look, again, I'm not telling you off here. I want to help you, Elsa. Is there something going wrong with you?"

"I... I don't know if I should talk to you about this," Elsa then told her. "Maybe... I could go and see the school counsellor instead."

"No, no need to drag anyone else into this," Anna replied. "This is my classroom, you're my student and this is my responsibility." She then smiled. "Besides, you can tell me anything. I'm happy Miss Levy, never upset or disappointed in anyone."

The blonde girl then gulped. Even if her teacher was being so sincere about all of this, what Elsa wanted to say felt so wrong and immoral. She feared that even Miss Levy would be disappointed with her. But, nevertheless, she did have a point. Elsa was struggling with this, so she had to nip this problem of hers in the bud right now. Taking a deep breath, she then confessed her sin.

"Okay... the truth is, Miss Levy, that I haven't been struggling with the presentations," Elsa then said as honestly as she could. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and opened an app. "You see, the night before I do the presentations in class, I usually record myself and listen to my recording in my sleep. It helps me a bit."

"Can I listen?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, pressing a button on her phone. One of her recordings then played, Anna hearing Elsa's pure and clear voice from the speaker on her phone. It was just like when Elsa started and Anna knew that this topic was from only two weeks ago.

"It sounds so... perfect," Anna stated. "But when you gave this presentation in class, you were a stuttering, blubbering mess... sorry, no offence."

Sighing, Elsa looked down. "Yes, I know... but it wasn't because of me struggling, Miss Levy. It was because I was distracted... by you."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Finally giving in, Elsa confessed. "Miss Levy... I think I'm in love with you."

In all her years of teaching, Anna had never been speechless. The reason for Elsa's troubles had never been so simple and yet, it felt a bit wrong. Their relationship was complicated. To add romance into the equation would only cause trouble... and yet, Anna couldn't help feeling guilty for Elsa. In a way... she felt responsible.

Turning away, Elsa then pushed her seat back. "I... I think I should go... I'm sorry, Miss Levy."

"No, Elsa wait," Anna then said, reaching her hand forward. She was risking so much doing this, but part of her didn't care. Elsa was her student and it was her responsibility to take care of her. She then took Elsa's hand and then pulled her back.

In that moment, Elsa's and Anna's lips touched in a soft kiss, initiated by Anna. Elsa sighed, giving into the kiss for a few seconds, before she sat down and let her teacher kiss her more, holding Anna closely. Both of them knew this was wrong... and yet they were enjoying it.

Anna pulled away, smiling kindly at Elsa, not feeling many regrets.

The blonde sighed. "You... shouldn't have done that, Miss Levy. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's alright, Elsa," Anna told her, holding her hand. "I'll handle this. Right now, all I care about is you. Will you... be alright now with your presentations?"

"I... I think so," Elsa whispered. "Do you... really want to love me back?"

"If it helps you, I'll do anything," Anna replied, smiling. "Would you like another kiss?"

Elsa blushed shyly. To think this was really happening. "Y-Yes... but can I kiss you? I... I want to do it."

Anna nodded. "Alright." She then closed her eyes and pressed out her lips.

Sighing, Elsa then cupped Anna's cheeks, pulling her closer just a bit. She shut her own eyes and pushed her lips forward, kissing Anna softly and sweetly. Her teacher then kissed back, letting Elsa lead the kiss, cementing their new, albeit forbidden love.

xXx

**Author's note: **And now for some teacher x student stuff :3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
